The Last Night on Earth
by Moonlit-Kris
Summary: The Mews were prepared for the biggest fight of their life. Everyone was pumped with adrenaline. Yet, what happens if they lost their final fight? What would happen on the last night on earth, when all is seemingly lost? Who would save the Earth then? KxI
1. Summer Break Begins

**A/N: Hello everyone again! It's me, Moonlit-Kris again, back two years later (I'm sorry!) with a new Tokyo Mew Mew Fanfiction! In accordance to my usual genre, it's Kisshu x Ichigo (Kichigo!), but this time around… you have to be patient! It'll get there eventually… slowly, but surely! **

**Hopefully everyone understands the timeline – it's been three years since the Mew Project began and the series hasn't ended yet. Masaya knows he's the Blue Knight, but that's where everything else goes off track. Purin and Taruto are 13, Minto, Lettuce, Kisshu and Ichigo are 16 and Zakuro and Pai are 18 for the purpose of this story.**

_**The girls were prepared for the biggest fight of their life. Everyone was pumped with adrenaline. Yet, what happens if they lost their final fight? What would happen on the last night on earth, when all is lost? Who would save the Earth then? (Eventually Kichigo)**_

**The Last Night on Earth**

**Chapter One **

Ichigo had a sinking feeling she was going to lose this battle. As much as she fought against it, she couldn't defy the lull of sleep hanging over her, weighing her eyelids down and relaxing her breathing. The enemy – her senior math teacher – lurked at the front of the classroom, expecting the tired students on that Friday afternoon to complete the questions on the board. Well, Ichigo wasn't having any of that. She finally resigned and put her head down, sleep overcoming her.

Miwa nudged Ichigo once, and Moe tried from the other side. This was a very usual occurrence with their friend, for reasons unbeknownst to them. It had all started three years ago, and their first intellectual assumption was that working at Café Mew Mew was tiring her out. Well, this was true, but it wasn't the only reason, yet Ichigo led them to believe so. Sighing, Miwa resigned to stamping on Ichigo's foot as Moe shook her shoulders. Finally, the red-headed girl arose from her slumber.

"Nya?" The sleepy strawberry-haired quickly came to her senses and looked around, sensing for danger. Of course, the only danger was the same math teacher from before she slept, and Ichigo grumbled as she relaxed a little bit. She was having a nice nap, after all.

"Don't go back to sleep Ichigo, sensei keeps looking over at you and eventually he'll get you!" Moe whispered urgently from Ichigo's left, Miwa nodding desperately to Ichigo's right. Sighing, Ichigo did her best to wake herself up.

_Stupid cat genes,_ she mused. _Why couldn't Shirogane infuse me with… oh I don't know, Albert Einstein genes instead? At least I'd make it through school easier…_ Regardless of her wishes, the fact was that she indeed was infused with the genes of the Iriomate Mountain Cat – and also gifted with magical powers that made her the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew. Ichigo Momomiya _was_ Mew Ichigo – and had been for the past three years.

It all started that fateful first date with Aoyama Masaya – her current boyfriend. She had stumbled past Café Mew Mew and been hit by a light that infused her with the genes of the cat, and also her magic powers. It wasn't all good though – with it came the responsibility of protecting the earth. There were three aliens, who had appeared at separate times, who were trying to destroy and claim the Earth for their own purposes – to restore it to how it was when, thousands of years ago, their race walked and lived here.

All five of the Mews had been found within the past three years – well, technically within the first year. Minto, Lettuce, Purin and Zakuro had joined Ichigo in her fight, also being infused with rare DNA. Their fights were becoming more and more intense – save for being more and more dispersed. It made being a normal teenager a little bit easier for the girls, although none of them would wish being a Mew on any one else – three years of fighting, not knowing if you'll come out alive and if your family is okay took it's toll on all of the girls. They had matured far past their years, all in hope of saving the Earth.

_Besides, the most annoying thing'd have to be that darned alien, Kisshu!_ Ichigo internally muttered, her mind no longer even half on the work at hand. Her math teacher had long given up on Ichigo and continued his monotonous lecture. The bell soon went and the students ran outside, glad that school was finally over.

That's right – school was over for summer break!

"Yes!!" Ichigo jeered, celebrating with Miwa and Moe as they walked to their lockers. She grinned largely – these holidays were going to be fantastic! She was staying home alone for the first two weeks of the holiday break as her parents took a 'well deserved holiday' that Ichigo was entitled to attend, but she came up with several faux excuses to get out of it – how could she tell her parents the Earth needed more than she needed a holiday?

_Even __**that**__ is not convincing… I need a holiday __**so**__ bad!_ It wasn't her rostered shift, but Ichigo walked towards Café Mew Mew after bidding her friends farewell for the holidays. Masaya was going to meet her at the Café after he finished class – due to his extensive Kendo tournaments and trainings he was receiving tuition after school, even with his natural intelligence. Ichigo smiled softly to herself. Masaya was so sweet. He was smart, athletic, caring, and to top it off… the Blue Knight. But her knight in shining armour was not on her mind as she walked slowly towards work – that 'darned alien' Kisshu was.

_It's been… two weeks now. I'm a bit worried… _Ichigo furrowed her brows, trying to remember what had happened in the last battle. Ichigo had found more Mew Aqua and had saved Tokyo – yet again – from Chimera Anima roaming the city.

Pai was nowhere to be seen for the first part of the battle – he was underground, controlling the distribution of the Chimera. Taruto was above ground, keeping Purin and Lettuce preoccupied in his own quirky way. Taruto wrestled with Purin who tried to hug him and Lettuce tried to pull the two teenagers off each other, her mind racing between stopping them from killing one another (with hugs…?) and the attack on Tokyo. Ichigo, Minto and Zakuro were attacking the Chimera, and Kisshu appeared every now and again, tormenting them. Pai had successfully helped Lettuce in removing the two young enemies from one another, and were now locked in close combat. Zakuro had landed a good hit on his chest, making Kisshu falter back and onto Ichigo, which was not according to plan. As she (unsuccessfully) tried to remove herself from the close physical contact with the alien boy, Ichigo had found the Mew Aqua. She didn't have time to use it however – it was gone as both she and Kisshu reached for it. The Chimera disintegrated and the aliens were forced to retreat – but not before injuring both Minto and Purin badly.

That battle was only after a week of not appearing.  
Ichigo didn't want to think about two weeks of no show would mean.

Of course, worrying about the next battle was only half her meaning. She was also worried about Kisshu.

_We both absorbed Mew Aqua. I know I'm not affected badly by it, it powers me up and gives me the power to heal the Earth. If Kisshu absorbed it, who knows how powerful he could become – or how powerful he could make Deep Blue. _She tried her hardest, but her next thought surfaced anyway. _Besides…it could have hurt him._

She shook her head quickly, reaching her destination. She wasn't going to think about that, not now.


	2. Interest Sparks

**A/N: Chapter Two! The story won't actually start until about Chapter Five – I'm typing that up now. Please review [even if I have other chapters up] to let me know you want me to continue – I lost interest last time, which was a shame!**

**The Last Night on Earth**

**Chapter Two:**

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew na no da!" A yellow flash appeared at the entrance of the packed café, smiling broadly before she noticed who was at the doorway. "Ichigo-oneechan!!"

"Ichigo-san, konnichiwa!" Lettuce ran up to where Ichigo was standing, tripping over the carpet, tumbling into Purin.

"Gomen nasai Purin-chan! Gomen! I hope your arm isn't hurt!" She bowed profusely – old habits die hard. Her blue eyes examined Purin's strapped arm, but noticed no sign of pain. Purin's grin only got wider.

"No problems Lettuce-oneechan! Purin is tough na no da!" To prove this, Purin flexed her muscles. Ichigo just laughed. Even though she was now thirteen, Purin was still immature, in a cute way. Lettuce was still the quiet, apologetic one with wisdom past her years swimming behind her blue eyes and glasses.

"Konnichiwa." Ichigo replied, smiling. She then moved into the staff room, noticing the mass customers chatting contently, most conversations around the upcoming summer holiday. Putting her school bag down, Ichigo slid into a chair, sighing loudly. Keiichiro Akasaka walked into the room, a cool drink in one hand, and a strawberry parfait in the other. He had been waiting for Ichigo to arrive for some time now – there was a routine established at the café. On Ichigo's days off, especially after Math, she would wander in and feel inexcusably hungry and thirsty, which lead to irritation. Irritation leads to arguments with Ryou Shirogane. Arguments with the boss lead to a broken team, and a broken team lead to a weak fight against the aliens which lead to the take over of the earth. To prevent this, Akasaka would bring Ichigo snacks.

He liked playing peacemaker.

"Ah, Akasaka-san! Arigatou, nya!" Ichigo's face lit up, not having time to sit and mull into a depressive state and excessive irritation. She gratefully took the peace offer off Akasaka's hands and looked over to the kitchen, where Minto was walking out. On the outside it didn't look like she was injured, but she had broken two ribs and badly grazed her side as she got hit in the backlash of the attack that broke Purin's arm. Minto had gained a slightly better work ethic in the past three years, greatly impressing the whole team. Not that it was the best work ethic in the world – it just meant she only took two tea breaks instead of five. She walked past Ichigo with fresh cutlery in her hands, nodding in acknowledgement to the happy cat girl. Zakuro walked past Ichigo not far behind Minto, the supermodel balancing cakes and drinks for the waiting customers.

"Ichigo, why are you here?" Asked a male voice from behind the cat girl, causing her to turn around. There in the doorway stood Ryou – and that's when Ichigo became grateful for the cake and drink. Ryou's tone irritated Ichigo, but not the extent it would have before.

"I'm waiting for Masaya-kun. Is there a problem?"

"No problem, but you may want him to stay here instead of leaving." Ichigo rolled her eyes, she knew that speech.

"_Another_ meeting? Honestly, can't we relax a little bit?"

"Ichigo! It's been two weeks, we have no idea what to expect! Don't slack off now!"

"If we don't know what to expect, then how are we expected to plan at the meeting?"

"Don't start now, please." Keiichiro came back into the room, stepping between the sitting girl and the standing boy.

"Fine. But Masaya-kun gets free food!"

"Ichigo--" Ryou started, only to be shut up by Keiichiro.

"That's fine, we're happy to cater for Blue Knight-sama. I'll get his stuff now before I start on the fresh batch of food – we're so busy today!"

Ryou groaned and walked away, knowing he was defeated. Ichigo grinned at Keiichiro, who gave her thumbs up. All was well.

~*~

"Eh, there you are Ichigo-san." Ichigo was swinging in the chair, an hour after Keiichiro had given Ichigo Masaya's treats. The untouched drink and cake were still sitting in front of her, and the new voice had startled the cat girl, making her fall out of her chair. Landing on all fours (her cat genes, after all, were helpful), she stood up to face the voice.

"Masaya-kun!" Ichigo grinned, forgiving his lateness. After all, was she not usually the one who was late? She took a deep breath and made the ears and tail that had appeared as she was startled disappear.

"Why are you here?" That question startled Ichigo.

"I told you to meet me here."

"No, Ichigo, you said to meet in the park. I waited there for an hour after my tutorial and you never showed up! I knew there was nothing up – I didn't have the urge to become the Blue Knight, but I came here on a whim. I thought we established that you'd call if you were late!"

"Masaya-kun! I swear, I both told you and text you about meeting here! Honestly, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing Ichigo-san. Sorry, I'm just tired."

"Ah…" This sort of argument wasn't new to Ichigo, and she was slightly worried. This was happening more and more frequently, over little things. Masaya was also forgetting things – which were obvious in this case.

"Oi, lovebirds, come downstairs. We're having the meeting now, we can clean up later. The customers are gone, everyone else is downstairs, come on!" Ryou re-appeared at the doorway, noting curiously the stance between Ichigo and her boyfriend.

_Another argument?_ He mulled, walking away. He shouldn't be interested, but it did spark a bit of interest…


	3. Meeting with no Resolution

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the shorter chapter – I'll post 5 chapters today (though hoping to actually finish the story today – my typing skills have improved so much lately) and wait for reviews to post the rest (or until I just give up and post them anyway!)**

**I'll talk a bit more at the end of Chapter 5, but I hope you enjoy!**

**The Last Night on Earth **

**Chapter Three **

"I'm worried, something doesn't feel right." Zakuro started when all eight of the members of Tokyo Mew Mew sat down in Ryou's board room under Café Mew Mew. Every single member nodded.

"Hai, it's been two weeks – actually, nearly three, since the last fight with the Aliens. We don't know what they're planning, and we certainly don't know what happened to that Mew Aqua." Lettuce took the chance to talk, her thoughts echoing every single one in the room's.

"How do we know we didn't defeat them last time?" Masaya questioned, not being there in the last battle.

"None of them looked as injured as us, and we're all alive." Minto offered, her side still aching slightly. Purin nodded.

"Taru-taru, Pai and Kisshu were fine na no da. Kisshu was a bit funny, but that's because he was so close to Ichigo when she absorbed Mew Aqua na no da."

_That's right… I didn't tell them that Kisshu had absorbed the Mew Aqua too! Our hands touched it at the same time, and the light came from us together which destroyed the Chimera… heh, I technically held Kisshu's hand…_ Ichigo shook her head furiously – now was **not** the time to be thinking that!

"Ichigo?" Zakuro tilted her head slightly, not knowing what was wrong with their leader. Everyone's interest sparked as Ichigo's ears and tail popped out and she giggled nervously.

"N-Nothing everyone. I just… hang on – Masaya-kun?" Masaya's attention snapped to Ichigo, puzzled. Ichigo did her best to divert everyone's attention from her, realising something as she did so.

"Hai?"

"Where _were_ you? You always come to my rescue… no matter where you are. The Blue Knight has been missing from the past three battles…"

"Granted Aoyama-san was over seas for the first one…" Lettuce stated.

"And he was sick the second one and arrived late." Akasaka continued.

"Um… to be honest… I didn't feel the call. I was at home studying, by the sounds of the time of the battle. I'm sorry everyone, I didn't mean to leave you to battle. I had no idea."

"Ahuh…" Ryou muttered to himself, only Ichigo, Zakuro and Lettuce noticing the light in his eyes.

"So what are we going to do na no da?" Purin tried to keep the meeting moving – her brothers and sister were at home and probably very hungry after school.

"I say we stay close together during the summer vacation. Ichigo's staying even though she should be going on holiday and I've given up a modelling job in Australia to protect the earth. Don't slack off now everyone – who knows when the aliens could strike? So far, for the past three years, they've been convenient for us – after school, when we're awake, when we're in the same town. Who knows how devious they'll be now, considering their sharp power increase." Ichigo was disheartened. Why wasn't Zakuro the leader? She knew what to do. She was mature. She was older, she was powerful, and she didn't have troubles with the leader of the Aliens!

"Zakuro-oneesama, why don't you stay with me these holidays? That way we're together if an attack happens in my part of town, ne?" Minto asked hopefully, her infatuation and admiration for the model not completely gone, despite her new maturity.

"Mm, sounds good Minto-chan. Shirogane and Akasaka live here, so they're in the middle of town at our headquarters. Lettuce and Purin should stay together to have a stronger base to the west, and with Aoyama and Ichigo living in the north and the east, we've got all bases covered."

"Um, everyone," Ichigo tried her best to redeem her place as the leader. "What happens if I'm attacked by myself? I won't have a back-up… and Masaya-kun is busy for most of the holidays, so us together wouldn't work… right Masaya-kun?"

_Why am I making excuses for myself?_

"That's right. I'll be within twenty minutes of town the whole break, but I won't be around for a lot of the time – Ichigo, you'll just have to be on your toes."

"Well, you're always in the north of the Café, ne Masaya-kun? So it doesn't matter – we've still got everything covered." Everyone nodded, seeing no problem in Ichigo's logic – it was just like Zakuro's.

Only Lettuce seemed to notice Shirogane's eyes, once again, light up and a small "I-know-what's-going-on" smirk come across his face. Lettuce thought to question it, but decided against it for the time being.

"Have a good evening everyone, stay safe and stay close. Everyone has their shifts? Good, good. See you all later!" Keiichiro stood up and opened the door, letting the setting sunlight into the board room, leaking in through the hallway.

"Bye bye!"


	4. She's Alone, But We All Have a Theory

**A/N: Oh my, an even shorter chapter! I don't actually mean it to be like this – I'm just typing as quick as I can and I'm separating the chapters by the scene changes… for now. Anyway, one more chapter to come, then we're finished until I get reviews :D **

**The Last Night on Earth**

**Chapter 4**

Ichigo sat on her bed, her stomach full and her body cleansed. It was only eight o'clock, and she knew that it'd be stupid of her to even consider doing her summer homework tonight. Nothing was on TV, Masaya was busy with preparing for the Kendo championships held twenty minutes out of town and the other girls were with their family – and each other.

Ichigo never felt so scared… alone.

She was prepared for an Alien attack, she knew that. Mew Aqua was stored inside of her, when she transformed it'd be there for a short while as she fought, since she didn't use it all up last time.

Masha wasn't a lot of comfort, sleeping at the foot of the bed contently. Ichigo had nothing to do – nothing but think about _that_ of which she refused to before.

_Kisshu, you damn annoying alien! Where the hell are you?_ She took a moment to stare out to her balcony, where they had many confrontations over the past three years. _I…it's not like I…well maybe I'm worried. It's not like you not to make your presence known – a perverted comment here, a stolen kiss there – not that I want you to, but its normality! That way I know you're around, I know how strong you are and I know what to expect! I haven't seen you in a long time; I don't know what the Mew Aqua has done to you. _

Ichigo sighed. She had to admit it. She had grown fond of her stalker alien, seeing how he matured over the years as she did too. He was still his same old self, just a bit more sensitive to Ichigo's wants and needs. His infatuation – if it was even that – had not disappeared. Silently, Ichigo liked the attention.

_No! Masaya is mine, as I am his. But why do we argue? I mean, sure, Kisshu and I argue, but we have to. Masaya and I shouldn't! Where are you, my Blue Knight? You've been missing for so long… it's like that part of you has been taken over by a grumpy Masaya…_

Ichigo remembered a conversation with her mum, stating that sometimes boys grow up later than girls and go through the same ordeals like mood swings when they're older. Ichigo knew this wasn't true, but it was slightly comforting.

However, this didn't help to wave her uneasiness. Deciding to have a breath of fresh air, she stood outside staring at the full moon and its army of stars. It was such a beautiful spring night – the last for a year. It was going to be a hot summer, but Ichigo was okay with that. She had an aircon, an army of fans and a military's supply of icepoles.

Maybe that'd help. Sugar.

Making her way downstairs, Ichigo jumped as she heard the phone ring. Her cat ears were out, but she didn't bother to make them disappear.

"…Moshi Moshi?" _Who would be calling this late at night?_

"Ichigo-san!" _Ah, Lettuce_. "Are you okay? N-Not that you wouldn't be, its just… that is, I mean to say… you're alone. Do you want to stay with Purin-san and I?" _Ah Lettuce, you're so sweet._

"Um, no that's okay Lettuce-san. You and Purin have a full house with all of her siblings. I'll be fine, I'm Mew Ichigo remember? Have a good evening Lettuce, I'll see you for work tomorrow nya!" She hung up, touched by her friends kindness.

On the other end of the line, Lettuce sat in Purin's living room, her siblings already asleep in their respective rooms. Shirogane also sat with the girls in the small lounge room, drinking tea as Purin cleaned up, refusing Lettuce's offer.

"So you noticed too Lettuce-chan?" Ryou asked, watching Lettuce blush lightly.

"Mmm. They used to be a very happy couple, now they argue every day, whether they notice it or not. It's… concerning."

"Not to mention the absence of the Blue Knight in our fights."

"Ryou-san," Lettuce blushed a little more, not used to calling him this. "Is there a link? We don't know much about how or why Aoyama-san is the Blue Knight. I'm sure Zakuro-san and I are not the only ones who are confused."

"So Zakuro noticed too?" Lettuce nodded. "I expected it from her. She's really taking charge – I think she senses its nearly over."

"Is it really, Shirogane-chan?" Purin walked in, overhearing the conversation.

"Almost, Purin…almost."


	5. And Here He Is

**A/N: Ah yes, the final chapter I'll post today. Five in one day is not bad, don't complain!! It's longer than chapters 3 and 4, so… Enjoy!**

_Ah, that ice pole finally hit the spot…_ Ichigo grinned to herself, wandering back upstairs. She licked her lips, the remains of the strawberry treat still lingering, satisfying her more. Her good mood, however, didn't last too much longer – something was amiss when she opened her door.

For one, the window was open. Sure, considering how forgetful Ichigo was, this would be ok. Except she remembered closing it just before she got her dessert.

And where was Masha?

She had the answer. Only one person could have done this.

"Kisshu!" She growled, turning around. _Karma. I bet you, it's Karma. What goes around comes around. I was thinking of him, and now he's here. …why am I excited?_ She tried to cover her cat ears that had popped out as she had said his name…

"Too late Koneko-chan!" A cheerful voice called from behind her. Before Ichigo could reorientate herself, a hand scratched her ear and spun her around. And before Ichigo could pull away, Kisshu had pulled her into a kiss.

_Ugh, Kisshu!_

"Ne, Koneko-chan, you taste more like strawberries than usual! I like the new touch." He winked at her, the playfulness of his tone spilling out of his caramel eyes. Ichigo stood back, her cat appendages still visible and a rose blush now visible across her cheeks.

_He's back, he's okay, it's all good… wait, he's __**back**__, he's __**ok**__ and it's __**not**__all good that he kissed me!_

"Kisshu, you jerk!" Ichigo sprang into action, reaching for her pendant. Kisshu intercepted, just standing there, blocking her path.

"A bit late on the uptake there koneko-chan. I think that's a new record, six seconds before you responded. What's up kitty cat?" Ichigo blushed, and stepped back. So she couldn't reach her pendant. Okay. Not good.

"W-Well I was thinking of something else!" _Great comeback Ichigo, that'll surely stump him for sure. Idiot._

"Well, well, well, my little Kitty was thinking of me ne?" _Does he know??_ "Of course, that's to be expected, I missed you too Koneko-chan!" _Maybe not._

"N-N-No, of course not! I haven't missed you! I've enjoyed the no fighting! I've relaxed! I've…I've…" _Damn it, why can't I think of any other excuses?_

"Ah, Koneko-chan? Have I not already offered you a way to live with no fighting?" Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"And I've denied it Kisshu. Honestly, just go away. I don't need you around right now." _Definitely not right now. Not when I'm thinking so differently about you and Masaya…_

"Do I listen to you Koneko-chan?" He chuckled. "Here's the deal. You let me kiss you, you kiss me back, I go home, you stay here, all is well."

"Uh, no deal." Ichigo crossed her arms, getting irritated with his games. He did this every time, especially before an attack.

Wait… before an attack.

"Well, there is another option Koneko-chan, you see…"

"Kisshu! Wait. Um… what are you guys planning?" _Hopefully, the blunt, in-your-face question will throw him so off that he'll answer!!_

"Haha, Koneko-chan, I can't tell you that. The fact we're enemies sort of says something…" He mulled for a second as Ichigo internally kicked herself. Of course it wasn't going to be that easy. "Not that bothers me. I'm not entirely apart of the crew anymore, though I'm still fighting for my planet. But you've distracted me kitty cat." He licked his lips, but didn't move for a change. Ichigo gulped.

"Oh… well. You're right, we're enemies, stop fraternizing with the enemy!" _What the hell is wrong with me? I can't be angry with him. I can't find the words to make him go away! I … do I want to? Stop it Ichigo! Stop it stop it stop it! Nya, just go away Kisshu…. Please!_

"One problem Koneko-Chan." Kisshu teleported. "It takes two to fraternize." He appeared right in front of her, his lips inches away from hers, his forehead on hers. Ichigo blinked at the sudden close contact, and suddenly realised exactly what was happening.

"Stop it Kisshu!" She stepped back, falling onto her bed. Kisshu didn't move, he just chuckled.

"Maybe you're sick. That'd explain why you're not utterly repulsed by me this time around!" He grinned to himself, confusing Ichigo.

"I'm not sick." She stated meekly, confused herself.

"Oh not a physical ailment!" Kisshu winked. "Love sick." Quickly dodging a pillow, Kisshu grinned wider.

"Ugh, NO! Kisshu, go away. Seriously. Unless you plan to tell me what happened with the Mew Aqua or what you're going to do next, you're not going to get a response out of me!"

Kisshu swiftly kissed her.

"What was that??" Ichigo was furious now. That old anger she usually had around him was back.

"Aw, I thought you said no response."

"I swear Kisshu…"

"Fine Ichigo. Did you really want to know what happened to that Mew Aqua?"

"Hai!" She didn't know why she was stalling him. She should have shooed him out of her room by now!

"I'll show you."

And so he did.

**And you thought I'd forgotten how to make a cliff-hanger!! Naïve reader! **

**So Kisshu appeared and Ichigo's having a bit of trouble getting rid of the pesky alien. Sure, a bit OOC, but in ****my**** universe, three years is ample time for her to start thinking of Kisshu differently, **_**especially**_** when Masaya is acting weird.**

**What is going on with him anyway?**

**Oh, I know. And if anyone knew how I thought, then they'd know too. **

**Just so you all know... this is the calm before the storm. Be warned… this story will get pretty dark soon. I haven't actually even written my original idea yet, but at least I got it started.**

**Well, for those who knew of me before and are interested, I didn't die. I just lost interest in Tokyo Mew Mew. Of course, for some odd reason, I'm obsessed with it again. Maybe it's because I'm going through some issues right now and thinking about times when I was really happy help. I loved Tokyo Mew Mew. And I'm single again (well, have been for a while), so I can start day-dreaming about Kisshu all I want again! I wish I had a Kisshu… **

**Until next time, ja ne fellow Tokyo Mew Mew Readers!! **

**Moonlit-Kris **


End file.
